


这个男人，渴望得到一条狗

by Rengong



Series: 这个男人，捡到了猫 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, and a cat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rengong/pseuds/Rengong
Summary: 社畜勇利和小畜生（×）的同居生活





	

**Author's Note:**

> 我对体育一丁点都不了解，所以只能写写日常……没查过相关资料，内容全是瞎编的，望见谅。  
> 不太会说人话了，见谅。

自从小维去世后，勇利一直在考虑要不要再养一条狗。和维克多在一起时还不觉得什么，退役以后，维克多的大狗马卡钦跟着它的主人一起去环游世界了，勇利自己也只身一人来到了东京，身边一下子少了亲人、朋友和动物的陪伴，越发觉得寂寞了起来。

他开始郑重地思考起再养一条狗的问题了。

东京的空气似乎比故乡长谷津的空气更加粘稠，当然也许是房间里聚集了太多人的缘故。不同于自家旅馆里亲人朋友齐聚一堂的庆祝活动，穿着正装参加正式的晚餐会让勇利多少觉得有些不自在，尤其是当他发现全场只有自己一个人穿了正装时——虽然这是他的入职欢迎会。

被维克多送的花哨领带勒紧的脖子出了汗，有些透不过气来。简短的讲话之后，新的同事递给他一束花，勇利就抱着花束匆匆地跑下台，把自己淹没在人堆里。

他至今仍然不是很习惯被人关注，不论是作为运动员还是作为教练。

他把花束放在一张靠墙边的桌子上，混在人群里去找吃的东西。自助餐会上自然不会有猪排饭，不过也还是有一些高卡路里的食物，勇利下意识地在心里计算了一下自己可以吃的量。吃到最后一块炸鸡块时，他才终于想起来，自己已经解除食物的禁令了。想到这些，他心中产生了一种奇妙的恍惚感，像是解脱的释然，但又有种莫名的抗拒的紧张感，他最终放下了伸向食物的手。

心神不宁也许是因为太空虚了吧，他想，要是能尽快找到一个精神的寄托，比方说能有一个自己负责指导的选手，或者能养一条狗就好了。

关于狗的种类勇利暂时还没有想好，也许是一条跟小维和马卡钦不同毛色的贵宾犬，也许是一条小猎犬，也许是一条柴犬，也许是一条哈士奇，不过不管哪一种狗应该都会是个很好的伙伴。晚餐会结束后，临出门时，他一边在脑中想象着狗身上绒毛的手感，一边伸手去取自己放在桌子上的花束。

在勇利的手即将碰到花束时，他看到它忽然动了一下。

喝下去的酒马上就化成冷汗流了出来，勇利经过这么一吓，瞬间就清醒了过来。

他抬起眼镜，揉了揉眼睛，花束还是好端端地躺在桌子上。

他迟疑了一会儿，再次朝它伸出手去，没等指尖触碰到伸出来的花瓣，就看到花束再次抖动了一下，然后一颗金色的小脑袋从一朵百合花下面露了出来。

藏在花束下面的是一只小猫，睁着一双杏核一样的绿眼睛看着勇利，头上顶着一朵盛开的百合花，像是戴着一顶尖尖的小帽子。他朝它伸出手，小家伙也不躲藏，勇利就把它连同花束一起抱在怀里了。

他以为它是谁带来的宠物，但问了一圈也没人认识它。会场的工作人员告诉他，最近在附近看到过它几次，估计是只流浪猫，建议他把它放了。勇利看看怀里的小猫，虽然皮毛因为脏了而显得有点发灰，但还是能看得出它原本应该是金色，猫背上排列着一道道深色的花纹，让它看起来像一只落魄的小老虎，小猫意外地不怕生，乖乖地卧在勇利怀里。工作人员说着“我来放它走吧”，一面伸手过来抱它，原本温顺的小猫却突然气势汹汹地朝对方吼叫了起来。

小猫的样子有点像他熟悉的某个人，想到这里，勇利不禁噗地笑了出来，随即慌忙为自己的失礼向工作人员道歉。

“看来它很喜欢您呢。”工作人员无奈地笑了笑，撤回了手。

在场的同事有些开始建议勇利把它带回家，勇利想了想，告别了去喝二次会的同事们，一个人抱着猫和花回家去。东京的夜晚明亮却有点冷，勇利怀里抱着小猫，久违地感觉很暖和。

勇利顺路买了些给猫用的东西，回到家里给小猫洗了澡，喂了点猫粮。小猫一点也不客气，跳上茶几，直接奔向放在上面的一只狗形纸抽盒，用它的小爪子在狗身上挠了几下。

“喂，小家伙！不许欺负马卡钦！”勇利跟在后面出声批评它。小猫像是到了自己家里一样，又一跳跳到沙发上，惬意地趴在了勇利常坐的位置旁边，于是勇利只能乖乖地坐到那个位置上，为已经爬到了他腿上的小猫梳理它浅金色的毛。

勇利给家里打电话，说起自己的入职欢迎会，还有自己捡到了猫。

“我还以为你会想养条狗。”爸爸说。

“我是想养狗，”勇利回答，“但是捡到了猫。”

“猫也很好啊，可以做个伴，”妈妈说，“起个什么名字呢？”

“不知道，”勇利摇头，“我还没想好。”

电话另一头的姐姐抢着问：“公的还是母的？”

勇利腾地红了脸，抚开小猫的肚皮往下看了一眼，带着些微妙的负罪感：“母猫。”

“既然你是在百合花下面看见它的，”姐姐说，“那就叫百合吧。”

“叫百合不是跟我重名了吗？”

“平时叫小百就好了。”姐姐不以为意地回答。

勇利给正在世界另一头训练准备比赛的尤里打电话，刚睡醒的尤里听起来有点疲倦，勇利告诉他自己捡到了一只猫，准备起名叫百合。

“啊？不许给猫起我的名字！”尤里在电话那一头大吼了起来。

听到尤里中气十足的吼声，勇利不自觉地笑了起来，挠了挠百合的头。

勇利和尤里简单地说了几句话，尤里就要挂电话了。勇利猜想他的训练一定很辛苦，但他自己并没有提。临挂断时，尤里快速地轻声说了一句“谢谢”。

他在谢什么呢？谢谢自己收养了猫，还是谢谢自己给他打了电话？勇利不知道。

真正接手了教练的工作之后，勇利才知道教练和运动员之间的区别，他不得不抛弃自己原先从选手角度出发的视野，改用另一种视角来观看运动员的表现。他觉得自己现在已经多少能体会到了维克多指导自己时的感受，只不过他不像维克多那么热衷于与别人做肢体接触。

角度转换带给他的新视野让他想到了一些新的东西，但他已经没有机会再次作为运动员站在那片宁静的冰面上了。他并未因此后悔自己做出的退役的决定，只是觉得稍微有一些遗憾——并不会对他造成很大影响的，淡然的一点遗憾，就好像没能成功养上一条狗的那种遗憾。

在勇利努力适应教练身份的同时，百合俨然已经成了家里的半个主人。它白天活动，晚上就钻进勇利的被子里和他一起睡觉。为了防止百合再用马卡钦磨爪子，勇利把它藏了起来，这下家里最后一件和狗相关的物品就已经看不见了，能看到的只有粘在沙发和勇利衣服上的浅金色的猫毛。

勇利带百合去过几次训练场，小猫倒是不怕冰，但他怕它乱跑被冰刀划伤，不敢把它放在地上，就一直抱着它。百合在训练场非常受欢迎，大家都凑过来逗它，还有的带了食物想给它喂食，然而众人关注的中心却对别人十分冷淡，就只和勇利一个人亲近，直到和别人接触了好几次之后，才渐渐和其他人也熟了起来。他还在社交网站上发过几次百合的照片，一只小猫的照片在维克多发的众多他自己与马卡钦的合照中间显得多少有点突兀，虽然勇利的摄影技术实在拙劣得可以，但还是收获了不少正面的回应，尤里也给他的照片点了喜欢。

尤里比赛的当天，勇利定了闹表，半夜里爬起来，抱着还没睡醒的百合看电视上的直播。

轮到尤里上场时，他轻声告诉它：“这个是尤里奥哦。”

百合扬起尾巴来回扫了扫，勇利握住它的尾巴，告诉它别闹。

和上个赛季展现的清新灵动的风格不同，这次尤里选了他自己喜欢的配乐，一首听起来有点进攻性的曲子。伴着一个有些张扬的起势，尤里开始了他的表演。

这大概是勇利十几年来第一次完全脱离参赛选手的视角，只作为一个单纯的观众观看比赛，他从没想过自己会在观看别人表演时感觉这么紧张，他并不是不信任尤里的实力，但他控制不住自己紧张的情绪，尤里每一次起跳，他都下意识地攥紧了拳头，睁大了眼睛盯着屏幕，在心里祈祷尤里顺利着冰。

幸好每一个动作尤里都顺利地完成了，乐曲中展现的猛兽的强大、威严和偶尔显露的一点温情也都被尤里表现得十分到位，冰上的尤里时而像一头出山的猛虎，时而像一只温顺的大猫，凶狠与温柔两种不同的神情融合在同一个人身上，连勇利也觉得很惊讶。

表演的尾声处尤里摆出了一个猛兽吼叫的姿势，张扬的表情和夸张的动作看起来就像是一头真的猛虎在咆哮，与此同时勇利也真的听到了一声尖锐的吼声。

勇利慌忙低下头，才发现自己一直都在攥着百合的尾巴，想必是把它攥疼了，百合一边叫着一边扭着身子，企图从他手里挣脱出来。勇利连忙松手，百合从他腿上跳下地，钻进厨房里去了。

这时候电视上的尤里也离开了镜头的捕捉范围，应该是向kiss&cry区滑过去了。勇利忽然想，尤里的教练，那个秃顶的大叔，会不会在那里吻尤里的脸呢？

随即他就笑了，那个大叔应该也已经吻过维克多了吧。

电视里的解说员在播报尤里的成绩：“……当之无愧的第一，这场比赛中他再次刷新了进入成年组后的个人最好成绩，仅次于上个赛季我国的胜生勇利选手……”

勇利正要起身去厨房找百合，一直放在身边的电话忽然响了。是尤里。

“看见了吗？猪排饭！我赢了！”电话里传来尤里兴奋的叫声，后面就被快门声和嘈杂的人声盖过去，听不清了。

“我看到了！恭喜！”勇利大声朝电话里喊了过去。不知道尤里有没有听见，不知道有没有吵到邻居，也不知道“恭喜”这句话到底适不适合自己来说。

勇利在厨房门口叫了百合几声，它没应。想着百合不会因此讨厌自己了吧，勇利一个人闷闷地回到床上去睡觉，临关门时给房门留了一条缝。

没过多久，一个毛茸茸的小东西窜上勇利的床，钻进他的被子，蜷在了他身边。用手抚着百合柔软的毛，这次他终于放心了。


End file.
